


AU For The Name of The Doctor

by little_tinkerxx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_tinkerxx/pseuds/little_tinkerxx
Summary: An AU What if Jenny and Vastra were not married or even together before Trenzalore.





	1. Chapter 1

Vastra had been making hints towards Jenny for weeks about her feelings for the young maid, but it didn’t seem to be getting her anywhere. But things had been getting stranger recently and all clues were pointing towards the Doctor. She needed a secret meeting with two people closest with the Doctor, so her flirting and hinting with Jenny just had to wait. Vastra stood by the door watching as Jenny prepared everything they needed for the induced sleep. She couldn’t help but smile while watching her, Jenny always made sure that everything was absolutely perfect. ‘I’m nearly read ma’am, if you would like to come and sit down. Or would you like to have something to drink first?’ Vastra smiled at Jenny’s caring attitude ‘I’m fine thank you my dear.’ Vastra sat down to Jenny’s left waiting for her to finish the preparations. Jenny flushed at Vastra’s attention placing the final match next to the candles for lighting later. She walked over to the door leading to the hallway and closed it she reached into her pocket for the key ‘Jenny come and sit down let’s get this started.’ Jenny dropped the key back into her pocket quickly forgetting about locking the door. 

Jenny smiled lighting the final candle that would induce there sleep. Vastra leant over and gently held her hand smiling at her ‘You okay my dear?’ Jenny smiled looking back ‘Yes ma’am’ Jenny felt herself sliding into the dream scape. Vastra looked at Jenny ‘Do you like the new background’ she smiled brightly ‘I decided it needed a change’ Vastra looked down at the table in front of them where a tea pot and cups had just appeared in front of them ‘Our visitors should be here soon’ Jenny looked across at Vastra ‘Would you like me to make the teas ma’am?’ Vastra shook her head ‘No my dear’ There was a feeling of air rushing into the room and Vastra looked up as Clara appeared in the room ‘Hello dear’ Vastra smiled, River and Strax where fairly quick to follow and Vastra began what she had brought them here for, discussing The Doctor. 

Jenny felt panic fill her something was off. Not in the dream scape but in the room where the actual bodies where. She felt as though all the air that was in her body was being sucked out of her. She looked across at Vastra and she didn’t seem to show any expression of there being anything wrong. Jenny flinched as it clicked in her mind, she had forgotten to lock the door. Something had actually gotten in. ‘Ma’am’ Jenny really felt as though she needed to get Vastra’s attention but Vastra for once wasn’t listening to her. Usually the reptile would hang on Jenny’s every word but now when it was most important she wasn’t listening. ‘Someone’s broken in. Someone’s with us-‘ she felt her voice hitching ‘I can hear them.’ That got Vastra’s attention but she knew by now it was too late, she had failed her mistress. ‘Jenny are you alright?’ Jenny could hear the shake in Vastra’s voice. Jenny felt tears welling in her eyes at Vastra’s voice, they had made a promise….well she had made a promise to Vastra. She had promised that she would never leave Vastra and she could tell that that promise had been broken. One tear fell from her eye ‘Sorry ma’am, so sorry, so sorry, so sorry...I think I’ve been murdered .’ She managed to glance one last time at Vastra watching her beautiful face contort into panic before she felt herself slip away.


	2. Chapter Two

Vastra felt sick with worry as she shot awake. ‘Jenny’ she whispered to herself as she turned slightly to look for her, realizing she was on the floor she sat up fast ‘Jenny’ she spoke a little louder. Looking around she noticed Jenny’s prone figure on the floor she tried to move towards her. Feeling someone closing in on her she turned quick ‘Who are you and what have you done with Jenny.’ Suddenly everything went black. 

When Vastra awoke she realized that she wasn’t alone she stood up quickly ready to attack until she realized it was Strax. She looked around for Jenny before noticing that she was on the floor, laying as still as she had been in their home. ‘Jenny…Jenny!’ she knelt beside her checking her over quickly to see if she was alive, ‘Strax, please! She’s dead’ Strax scanned Jenny’s body ‘No heartbeat. Complete cardio-collapse, shock induced’ Vastra felt her stomach drop ‘Get her back for me. Get her back for me now or I will cut you into pieces’ she hissed towards Strax grabbing his shoulders angrily ‘unhand me, ridiculous reptile.’ Strax steps away from Vastra as he sends an electric pulse towards Jenny’s body not long after she starts coughing catching Vastra’s attention. 'There we go. Just a standard electro-cardio restart. She'll be fine.' Vastra leant over Jenny eyes scanning quickly over her face 'Are you all right my love? Can you hear me?' Strax looked towards Jenny and Vastra on the floor 'The heart is a relatively simple thing' Vastra smiled slightly to herself while gathering Jenny to her chest quietly answering Strax 'I have not found it to be so' she could feel Jenny struggling to breathe while clinging to the top of her dress. 

Sensing someone approaching she started to stand helping Jenny up with her looking round for the trouble she could sense she saw Simeon walking towards them 'I see you have repaired your pet. No matter, I was only attracting your attention. I presume I have it' Vastra hissed under her breath before the shock of who was standing in front of her started to register 'Doctor Simeon, this is not possible' 'and yet here we are, meeting again, so very far from home'. Jenny after finally managing to catch her breath turned to Vastra 'but he died, you told me' 'Simeon died, but the creature that possessed him lived on. I take it I am now talking to the Great Intelligence' Simeon smirked as he realised Vastra had finally figured out who he was 'Welcome to the final resting place of the cruel tyrant, of the slaughterer of the ten billion and the vessel of the final darkness. Welcome to the tomb of the Doctor. It was a minor skirmish, by the Doctor's blood soaked standards. Not exactly the Time War but enough to finish him. In the end, it was too much for the old man' Jenny frowned 'blood soaked?' Vastra could feel herself starting to get angry first this man had killed the woman she loved and now he was tainting the Doctor's character 'The Doctor has been many things, but never blood soaked' Simeon turned his so he was now looking at Vastra not Jenny 'tell that to the leader of the Sycorax, or Solomon the trader, or the Cybermen, or the Daleks. The Doctor lives his life in the darker hues, day upon day, and he will have other names before the end. The Storm, the Beast, the Valeyard'.  
Vastra looked down at Jenny trying to calm herself before looking back at Simeon 'even if any of this were true, which I take the liberty of doubting, how did you come by this information?' Simeon's smile spread across his face again 'I am information' Jenny felt this conversation was making less and less sense as they went along 'you were a mind without a body last time we met' Vastra let out a quiet laugh which to anyone other than Jenny it would have just sounded like a sharp breath before finishing Jenny's sentence 'and you were supposed to stay that way' Simeon's smile spread wider making Jenny shudder under his stare 'Alas, I did' Simeon reached up to his neck before pulling at his face eventually revealing an empty shell as his clothes fell to the floor 'as you can see' his laugh reverberated around the three of them as the Whisper Men crept closer, Vastra automatically reached for Jenny's hand clinging to it. She'd already lost her once she wasn't going to let this man take her from her again. She made a promise to herself that when they got out of this alive, which they would do she was going to tell Jenny everything. She felt Jenny squeeze her hand back.


End file.
